Weird Day
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Duo has a weird day...it's a must read to get it fic...you'll laugh.


**Weird Day**

**Author notes: I wrote this for Roofie-chan as make up story for all the deathfics I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

Duo stared at the bottom of his tiramisu desert that he'd just pulled from the fridge. He'd been looking for the use before date and ended up staring at the text on the bottom of the tiramisu tin.

_Do not turn upside down_

"Too late…." he said with a shrug before turning it back around and opening it. It'd been a weird day already. This was nothing to him.

That morning he'd been testing life saving devices when on one of them he found a very peculiar thing. He'd read the text twice before snorting with laughter and heading to Une's office.

"Something wrong Maxwell?" Une asked looking up. Duo said nothing and placed a life saving device before her. Une looked at him, then at the device then back at him.

"We're sending these back I think?" she said confusedly.

"Yeah…" Duo said shaking his head and heading out. Une looked dubiously at the device one more time, but the text was still the same.

_This is not a life saving device!_

After that Duo had gone with Heero to the store to get a new air conditioner.

"This looks like a good one le-huh?" Duo said staring at the box. Heero joined him and read the text Duo was staring at.

"Must happen all the time." Heero said shrugging and picking up the box. Duo nodded in agreement as he once more read the text.

_Avoid dropping air conditioners out windows_

After that he'd gotten a call from Quatre with the request to pick up a present for his niece. Duo had gone to the toy store and accepted the powerpuff girl costume Quatre had purchased via the internet. He'd asked the lady to wrap it and while he placed down read the description on the suit's plastic cover.

_You cannot save the world!_

"Uhm I already did." Duo said. The store clerk had been confused so Duo had pointed to the text.

"I already did…Twice…" Duo said again before heading out to find Heero.

Duo had stopped at a vending machine to get some water and laughed at its warning text.

_Safe for vegetarians_

"Glad to know I'm drinking meat free water." he'd muttered laughingly as he found Heero staring at his bottle of soy milk.

"I think they're not getting sold enough…" Heero said showing the bottle to Duo who laughed at its text.

_Shake well and buy lots_

When he'd grabbed a bag of peanuts he'd fallen over with laughter when he read the text on it.

_Warning: May contain nuts_

He'd proceeded to grab a bottle of baby lotion Quatre's sister Lydia asked for only to ask her if she was certain about using it and letting her read the warning on the bottle.

_Keep away from children_

Lydia had laughed and shown him the bottle of cough medicine for kids that she had for her son. Duo had laughed with her after reading its warning.

_Do not drive or operate heavy machinery_

"Guess we're not having him mow the lawn today." Duo said teasingly as he waved bye bye to the 3 year old playing in the tub.

Duo had then headed to the kitchen to cook and found himself staring at his box of matches wondering if this was the day of weird warnings or something.

_Warning: Contents may catch fire_

"Yeah…that's the general idea I think?" he muttered before lighting his match and starting the stove so he could cook.

Duo had then headed to the door a minute when the bell rang only receive a toy that Quatre had had delivered. He'd stared at it then gave it to Quatre and left.

"At least it's honest…" he muttered. Quatre blinked and stared at the toy then laughed.

_This label defies explanation. Take a look at the picture._

Finally after finishing his tiramisu he'd gone to his room to get some work done on his laptop. At least it'd been the plan. He had come out two minutes after and headed to the game room.

"I give up this day is weird…n the computer hates me." he'd muttered to Heero. Heero had been confused and went to take a look at the computer and see if he could fix it for his friend. Two minutes later he joined Duo.

"We're getting you a new computer tomorrow." Heero said shaking his head.

In Duo's room the computer was still on. On its screen was a message.

_Keyboard not detected. Please press F1._

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
